


Lines

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Lines [1]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prncssflutterby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=prncssflutterby).



There is a line that should never be crossed. Whatever that line is, wherever it lands, every single person has one. Once you cross it there is no going back. There is also no going forward. Steve believes this, lives by this, swears it’s the one thing that separates humans from any other species on Earth. Maybe humanity would be better off if it didn’t know about that line because animals survive just fine doing what they do: fighting, fucking, leaving, loving, living, dying. The problem, Steve figures, is that humans, especially those of the male variety, once they see the line, consciously choose to cross it time and time again…

See, Chris? His best friend/brother/soul mate? Yeah, that guy? He knows Steve inside and out. He knows every line that Steve has (they all involve trust so really it’s just one line, with different steps leading up to it) and he has crossed them. More than once. At least 3 times by Steve’s count but he’s still standing. Chris thinks it’s because of the sex. Granted it is mind-blowing when they have it, but that’s not what holds Steve to him. If Chris were to ever ask he would learn that Steve loves him, plain and simple. He loves him with an intensity that shocks and scares him, and he honestly can’t imagine his life without the bastard in it. So when Chris comes knocking on the door Steve always opens it and welcomes him as if the line has never existed…


End file.
